The long-term goal of this project is to characterize the immune response and associated pathology of neurocysticercosis (NCC). NCC is caused by the helminth parasite, Taenia solium, and is the most common parasitic disease of the central nervous system throughout the world. It is estimated that 50 million persons are infected, with an increasing number of patients in the U.S.A. During this study period, it is planned to study additional patients but in sufficient numbers to stratify them according to presentation and prognosis as well as age. Patient specimens (brain, cerebral spinal fluid (CSF), and serum) will be analyzed. The specimens, collectively, will be analyzed for cellular composition of CNS infiltrates, levels of cytokines (with emphasis on proinflammatory cytokines), chemokines, and other immune relevant molecules as the amount of specimen permits. Another major focus will involve further studies on the animal model for NCC. As gammadelta T cells are the major T cell subset in this infection, the P.I. will characterize their role using gammadelta T-cell deficient mice. Another aim is to focus on the pathology associated with the blood-brain barrier (BBB). Finally, the effects of the anti-helminthic drug albendazole on the immune response will be assessed with emphasis on granuloma formation. The experimental design for both the human and animal studies will include multiplex gene analysis, immunofluorescence, ELISA techniques, and immuno-electron microscopy. Wherever possible when using brain specimens, in situ analyses will be done because this allows for the assessment of the overall architecture including location of the organism, infiltrating cells, and surrounding brain tissue. These studies will provide basic information regarding immune responses in the CNS compared to the periphery, as well as clinical insights into disease mechanisms in NCC.